


If You Must Die, Sweetheart

by fireynovacat



Series: Gonna Make This Place Your Home [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Grey Team, I AM THE ANGST LORD, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, Songfic, Too lazy to fix the character tags, accidently deleted all this so this is post attempt two, animatic script, non-binary characters, will fix later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: You - Keaton Henson.The end comes for everyone eventually.





	If You Must Die, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indigo Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621624) by [daysforrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain). 

> I am the angst Lord. You will never outangst me.
> 
> Was inspired by Rainy. Love you my friend!

_ If you must wait, _

_ Wait for them here in my arms as I shake _

Landon holds a shaking Comet. Oakley is hugging them both and Eva rests a hand on Comet's shoulder.

_ If you must weep, _

_ Do it right here in my bed as I sleep _

Oakley wakes up crying slightly. Looking to their left and right to Comet and Landon before burying their face back in the pillow. Trying to press into their partners.

_ If you must mourn, my love _

_ Mourn with the moon and the stars up above _

Landon looks up at the sky. Hugging their knees to their chest. Transparent behind them we see a flashback. The mutated Shadow, with a bloody maw bursting out of the ground from the basement. They feel guilty about being just above Eva and not saving her. The scene goes dark.

_ If you must mourn, _

_ Don't do it alone _

Behind them Comet and Oakley drop to the ground and hold Landon, reassuring them.

_ If you must leave, _

_ Leave as though fire burns under your feet _

A flashback (shown by transparency and slightly glowing edges) of the brand new Grey Team running together. Eva stops and looks behind her at her former home. The rest of the team stop and stand with her before at "under your feet" they turn and run again.

_ If you must speak, _

_ Speak every word as though it were unique _

Landon and Comet are playfully fighting. The tiny archer is holding a biscuit tin. Then it flashes to a more dramatic scene of the team about to head in a battle. Landon clearly giving a powerful speech.

_ If you must die, sweetheart _

_ Die knowing your life was my life's best part _

Landon is facing down the Shadow on the battlefield. There's a clash and then they collapse. Bleeding heavily. The background focuses on Comet screaming in rage and fear and zooms father to see Oakley.

_ If you must die, _

_ Remember your life _

Comet and Oakley are holding Landon. The scene fades to nothing.

_ You are _

_ You are _

The scene fades into the house. It's empty. Quiet and clearly abandoned. It trails up to the bedrooms where there's flowers hanging on both doors. Then down to the basement where there's a memorial for Eva.

_ Oh, you are _

_ You are _

Comet and Oakley are walking away with the animals. Both quiet and looking tired/unkempt.

_ Oh _

Comet freezes, eyes widened.

_ If you must fight, _

Comet dodges an attack. There's a dozen or more Hunters. There's red across the view.

_ Fight with yourself and your thoughts in the night _

Comet collapses bleeding from multiple wounds and bleeding from the mouth. The Hunters have all fallen. They look up before it's dark.

_ If you must work, _

_ Work to leave some part of you on this earth _

Oakley is packing stuff and stops to look at a photo. They pull out journals and put them in a locked chest. Patch looks up and presses against their side in comfort.

_ If you must live, darling one, _

Ghostly versions of the rest of the team look on. Landon and Comet are holding hands.

_ Just live _

_ Just live _

_ Just live _

Oakley gets older and older. Knowing they've long outlived the others. They cough in their bed and look up. A bright smile crosses their face before the scene goes dark.


End file.
